Fire Emblem: Naga's Purge
by MrWaffles1239
Summary: Several years past after the ending events of Awakening, Valm and Ylisse were at peace for years to come. However, a noble family overthrew Valm's previous leader and a new emperor, named Matthais had come to rule. His best friend and best tactican, Xeno Escott had conquered for him, and yet has doubts doing so. Naga warns him of a new threat; Satin, the destroyer, has risen.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"You see, my friend? You see what is out there? Look."

Matthais pointed out at the vast fields. His best friend walked at the balcony and looked.

"Hills and lots of grass" the friend replied.

"No, keep guessing" Matthais said, shaking his head.

The friend thought hard, but he eventually shrugged in confusion.

"That, my friend is Valm," Matthais explained, "All the land you see here, is Valm. Eventually, it will be ours."

"Conquering the Valm Castle doesn't ensure future victories" his friend sighed.

Matthais put his arm around his best friend.

"It wouldn't…But you will, Xeno" he beamed.

Xeno hesitated, but he nodded.

"By this day forth, you will be called Xeno the Conqueror" Matthais said. "Those Ylisseans will be pushed out of here and me and you will have a new empire. We shall rule it together, as friends!"

"With my tactics and swordplay, your Grace" Xeno agreed and saluted.

"I knew you always have my back…Xeno."

Matthais walked away after he said that. Then, he turned around to Xeno.

"Don't call me your Grace Xeno, we are friends right?" Matthais beamed.

"Right, you bet we are!"

Xeno woke up and he groaned. He didn't bother getting up yet, so he sat on his bed.

"_I've dreamt that memory again…"_ he thought. "_Out of all the things I can dream of, this always appears…"_

It's been months since that event had come to past. Yes, he did push out all Ylissean invaders from their homeland. However, he never expected to be in theirs. The battle at the sea three nights before exhausted him. Then, it took two straight days to secure Plegia's port. Last night might be the only day he slept soundly. He wondered if Matthais, his best friend, is really doing what is best for Valm. Yes, Matthais did unite all the countries in Valm, but now he's taking it too far.

"_If it's for the peace and future of Valm, then this is not taking it too far"_ Xeno disagreed with himself.

Xeno grunted. He needs a battle plan to invade the next target, Regna Ferox. If Valm conquers this city, not only they have a great fortress, but it is one step closer to the Halidom of Ylisse.

"Captain Xeno".

Xeno turned and saw one of his childhood friends, Lyra Sadler.

"Ah Lyra, how are you feeling?" Xeno greeted. He hugged her without thinking.

"_She feels unusually warm…_" Xeno thought gravely.

"Um…Xeno, you're…naked…" she pointed out.

He looked upon himself and he can feel the intense heat upon his face. Lyra also turned bright red as well and turned around.

"Apologies, I-I didn't know what…I'll get dressed right away!" Xeno stuttered. "I sometimes can't sleep without my clothes on."

"Your secret is safe with me!" she giggled.

Sometimes Xeno thinks that she liked it. Well, this is not his FIRST time, but it will be his last.

"Captain, may you please follow me when you're done" she said with a smirk.

Xeno blushed a bit after she went out. Gods, he wonders if she knows she's taking it too far. His country is at war and he cannot be thinking about those things for now. He quickly dressed in his battle attire and went out in his tent. She smiled and gestured to follow. We made our way to the war tent.

"How long has it been since that Battle of the Ylissean sea?" she started.

"About three days" Xeno replied.

"Have you got your beauty sleep yet?" she giggled.

"We men don't call it 'beauty' sleep, just…sleeping" Xeno sighed.

She laughed softly.

"You should give me your title."

"The Conqueror? Matthais will neglect that. After all, he did give me that title first hand" Xeno disagreed.

"Don't take it too seriously Xeno, it just doesn't fit you," she chuckled, "Makes you look like a bad person."

"Well, we are at war; we HAVE to make matters seriously. Thinking about titles now is not necessary" Xeno argued. "Anyway, where is the War tent?"

"You are standing next to it."

"Oh."

Apparently she is right; a huge red tent stands next to me. In it, many people of high ranks are in there discussing their next move. They were arranging the huge chess board map of Regna Ferox.

"I'll stay out of this nerdy business" she joked.

Xeno rolled his eyes and entered the tent. Soon after they noticed him, they saluted, calling him by the title.

"_Maybe Lyra's right, it doesn't seem right…"_ Xeno thought gravely.

Now this is the first time he ever thought about himself in months. Is the title Conqueror really fits his ideals? Is he someone that is superior to all people? No, that is the job of his friend, Matthais. Some call him "Grandmaster". Yes, he is good at tactics, but not as great as the most well known one, Robin. Xeno always admired Robin; studied his books and even tried to do his combat talents. Have epically failed to even cast a Fire spell and his plans always had flaws. How is he worthy of being called these titles? Now Xeno's head hurts thinking of all of this.

"Conqueror?" one officer said. "Shall we start this meeting? The General shall explain the situation"

Xeno shook his head to snap out of his consciousness and nodded.

"On to it then. As you can see, heavily armored men and archers guard the top gates of Ferox. Using Pegasus fliers will be a slaughter house for the Vanguard. If we do manage to break through the gates, warriors and mercenaries wait inside with swords and axes that penetrate armor. So, a frontal assault will be out of question."

"So we go in to assassinate the guards and open the front doors?" Xeno assumed.

"Yes," the General agreed, "They also have another weakness."

He pointed out the two doors that are in the side of the fortress.

"If we can send lock pickers there, then we may be a chance to attack them at all frontal sides" he said. "However, once again, we need to assassinate those guards in order to remain undetected."

"So once we raise the gates, they will attack right away?" Xeno asked.

"Aye," the General said, nodding, "So, do you approve such plan?"

"Hold on, how can assassins defeat the knights on top of the tower? They will be demolished" Xeno pointed out.

"True, yet they're too slow to catch them" General argued.

Xeno looked around the room. He saw one hooded figure behind the General. The person had some sort of markings all around the cloak and hands.

"Who is that?" Xeno said, looking at the mysterious figure.

"Sent by the Emperor, he is the new tactician. He's the one who arranged this battle plan" the General explained.

Xeno looked at him with a suspicious look. He pouted and then sighed.

"I'll go with the Vanguard," Xeno announced, "That will be all gentlemen."

"Very well," General said, "You—"

I waved my hand a good-bye as I walked away. Someone then put a hand on my shoulder and slammed a cup of whiskey on the chest. It is Lyra.

"Might…Might be your, *hiccup*…last" she insisted.

I held it, but didn't drink it. She patted me on the back and gestured me to walk with her again.

"Don't drink too much Lyra, is this your fifth?" Xeno asked.

"Seventh…" she burped.

She chugged another and managed to steal one from a soldier. Xeno almost forgot that Lyra drinks when she worries too much. What is she worrying about?

"My last, what do you mean?" Xeno chuckled.

"Regna *hiccup*…Ferox is well known for *hiccup*…for having the fiercest *hiccup*…fighters."

Xeno laughed as she kept on hiccupping herself away. She frowned and growled.

"This *hiccup*- isn't *hiccup*- funny!" she snarled. "I'm…really worried about you."

"_So she is worried, but it's on me this time"_ Xeno thought.

Xeno turned around and put his hands on her shoulder. She blushed as he got face to face close.

"Don't worry about me Lyra, this battle will be easy like the others!" Xeno beamed.

"But—"

"No 'buts' alright?"

She stared at his face, and then nodded.

"Good, I'll see you at nightfall and we shall fight together right?" she said.

"Ok, I'll see…Huh?! Lyra, you are—WAIT! "

Lyra started to skip away. Xeno trembled in embarrassment.

"And you owe me a date Xeno, I saved your skin at Chron' Sin!" she yelled out before she disappeared through the rows of tents.

The soldiers who heard her said that gasped and they smirked.

"Looks like Cap'n is definitely survivin' tonight!" a soldier teased.

Him and his friends toasted and cheered on for me. Xeno stood there, watching the men cheer for him.

"It's…not what you think" Xeno sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The winds howled as the Vanguard slowly approached to the Regna Ferox's gates. Lyra and Xeno are hiding in a ditch near the front gates and the rest of the Vanguard hid in the forests that surround the city. The men patiently waited for Xeno's order to begin the assault, but that was the least of her concern right now.

Snow piled on her face and she shivered. Oh, she hated the weather and she is even angrier to realize that they are in the middle of a blizzard.

"_Blasted snow, blasted cold!"_ she thought in rage.

Xeno was keeping an eye on the guards; examining their movements and stuff like that. The guards waved their torches around, trying to get some light into the darkness. Xeno ducked and he quickly looked at Lyra for a moment, and then continued watching the guards. Lyra couldn't resist but to stare at him. He seemed to lighten up her day in her eyes. However, she shook her head in disapproval.

He knows Lyra is joking around. All of the flattering she had expressed to him maybe just best friends joking around right? But…Is she really joking nowadays? This is the age where mere flattery can mean something.

Lyra wonders if Xeno does like her. Did her jokes take it to the next level of friendship? Argh, just thinking about him made her even colder.

"You are cold."

Xeno turned to her, looking at her eye to eye. Lyra cannot display any weakness while he's around!

"No…I'm fine!" she disagreed.

Her teeth chattered and the terrible cold winds grew stronger. He continued to stare at her with his gray eyes. His blue hair was covered with bits of white snow. He shook his head and came towards her.

"Told you to bring a coat before we went to Ylisse" he sighed. "Don't underestimate the weather here."

Xeno wrapped his fur coat around her and there, they huddled together against the cold winds.

"_His heat is…comforting"_ she mused.

He laughed softly out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Lyra said blushing. "Is it that you are laughing from embarrassment like you always do?"

"You worry too much," he replied, "So much, that you forget to worry about yourself! You worry that we won't be having a date after this?"

"No it's not that…" Lyra lied, "We will have that date Xeno. Swear it by the Gods."

"I swear all the Divines and yata-yata-yata" Xeno chuckled.

"You didn't do it right, I mean it" Lyra said with a serious face.

"Maybe later, look."

A soldier from the left flank gestured a hand signal to us, telling Xeno and Lyra that the plan has initiated. The assassins soon slowly made their way to their designed areas. With ropes attached with hooks, they latched them and climbed the wall undetected.

They manage to assassinate the archers and knights above in seconds. No one can hear their muffled screams of death. Then, the officer on the right side ordered us to press on; pointing his finger at the gate. Lyra saw the look on Xeno's face; confused.

"Looks like the side doors aren't going to be unlocked" Xeno said.

Xeno signaled the portion of the Vanguard to advance. He turned to Lyra and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Xeno!" Lyra gasped and her face turned hot. "I...I-I can't—"

"Just in case if I don't come back. Lead the second force for me" Xeno beamed. He was blushing too.

Then, he got out of the ditch and led the men into the fortress as the gates rose. Lyra looked upon herself and realized he had given her his fur coat.

"_You…better come back"_ she whispered. "_I'll bring your soul back to your body if I have too."_

The Vanguard went inside the fortress. It was silent for a moment. Nothing was to be heard except the howling of the cold winds.

"_Did they succeed?_" she wondered, "_Yes! Maybe he'll—_"

She heard a man scream and she looked at the top of the wall. One of the Valmese assassins was shot by two arrows in the back and he fell down. The gates slowly went down.

"They have been compromised! Unlock those side doors now!" Lyra ordered.

The entire remaining Vanguard split into two for each side door. She bit her lip as she heard the ringing of metal and the screaming of the soldiers within the fort gate.

"_He'll be alright…He's ok…"_ Lyra whispered constantly to herself. "_Only if…I should've gone in…"_

She can hear his voice echo through her head, him saying "_You worry too much; so much that you forget to worry about yourself!"_

He's right; Lyra must worry about herself for now! If…she can.

"Lieutenant Lyra!" a soldier called her, "The side doors are open; men from the front and sides are engaging."

"How about Xeno?" she questioned.

"Missing in Action" he reported and left to join the fight.

She whistled and her Pegasus, Angel, soared towards her.

"Come on girl!" she yelled.

Lyra ran across the open front part of the gates. Angel dove in and did a barrel-roll, allowing Lyra to grasp the reins and get on. Woven at the side of her saddle is a forged Brave lance that was given to her as a present from Xeno. She quickly remembered that day, losing focus on the battle field, but she regained her senses eventaully and continued onwards.

"Atta Girl!" she congratulated Angel, stroking her neck.

She grasped on her lance as the Pegasus knight platoon came to her side. The legion commander flew next to her.

"Orders milady!" he started.

"Where's your officer?" Lyra asked.

"Dead! We take orders from you now!" he replied.

"Are the archers disposed off?"

"Yes, we have clear dark skies. Though the blizzard is causing much drag, the Pegasus's will get through!" he answered.

"Good! Then we have to—"

A Pegasus flier got shot down by several arrows and he cried out in pain as he and his horse fell to the ground.

"Evasive action!" Lyra commanded.

She pulled the reins to the side as the arrows zoomed past her. Angel did some amazing barrel rolls and dodges, that Lyra wished she had a treat on her. Angel zipped towards a couple of warriors that held iron bows on them.

The Pegasus bravely rammed into the group and Lyra stabbed her lance deep into one. Angel kicked back another one and Lyra switched to her short spear, throwing it accurately to the enemy bow men. Once they were dealt with, Lyra zoomed back into the air and scouted the battlefield.

"_Come on, come on! Xeno, don't die on me yet!"_ she said to herself. "_It's your fault for kissing me first! Grr, now you made—"_

More arrows came towards her. Miraculously, she dodged them all.

"_STUPID ME, I COULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" _Lyra yelped angrily.

Her house neighed and soon, they were losing altitude fast. Angel is hurt!

"Easy girl, easy!" Lyra said, attempting to calm the beast. "Angel…ANGEL! OH SH—"

Angel nearly touched the ground and turned over. Lyra cried out as she fell out of her saddle and slid across the ground. Her lance flew out of her hands and went out of her reach. She groaned as she turned body, facing the sky. Angel neighed and flew away until the Pegasus faded away into the night sky.

"_It wasn't her fault…She was hurt after all and scared…"_

Lyra got up and managed to get her lance. She quickly grabbed it and turned around. A Feroxi charged at her, yelling his war cry. Lyra crouched down to dodge his attack and put the spear in his chest, and then pulled it out.

Another swung his sword at her. Lyra parried his strikes and then, stabbed her lance twice into his heart. Lyra looked around, desperately looking for Xeno. The more she thought about him, more soldiers came to attack her.

"_Xeno…"_

She furiously kicked a Feroxi and did a lethal stab to end him.

"_Xeno!"_

A soldier hit her with the hilt of his blade, stunning her for a bit. She screamed angrily and replied with two slashes to the chest.

"_XENO!"_

Then, four arrows zoomed towards her. She had the reflexes to dodge them, but she couldn't. She worried too much about Xeno, that she can't move a limb.

"_Is this the end? Xeno…I'm…sorry"_

Lyra closed her eyes and let the arrows pierce her.

_***PSSSHT***_

Lyra opened her eyes. Is she dead? Did those arrows killed her?

"Lyra…Y-you worry too much…"

And there, her prayers were answered. Xeno stood in front of her in open arms. She smiled, but it soon faded. Her emotions were screaming inside her as she saw Xeno taking the arrows for her.

A blonde, tanned skin man came rushing towards her and Xeno intercepted him. Xeno and the man attacked each other; regardless that Xeno is really hurt. Then with a swift punch to the head, Xeno fell down next to Lyra. She came next to him, crying her eyes out.

"It's…not your…fault" he coughed.

"Don't talk, we'll find help!" Lyra sobbed.

Xeno slowly raised his hand and wiped the tear off her cheeks. Then, his hand fell down like a rock and his skin turned pale. He's dead. She turned to the man that struck him on the head. Lyra wanted to die next to her love, but the man didn't do anything but stare at them. He held his hand at his torso; he is hurt as well.

"Ol' Teach can't fight at this state…oww" he groaned before retreating.

The Regna Ferox troops also retreated as well. The Vanguard didn't cheer for victory as they found out Xeno had fallen. Lyra placed him among the row of dead soldiers.

"_They will pay for this…_"

An officer put a hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"We will chase them into the city," he announced, "Regardless what fate we may face there. He was a great man that Xeno was and he saved all of our lives at some point. We shall avenge him. WHO'S WITH ME?!"

The Vanguard yelled their war cries and charged into the base along with the officer.

"I'M READY TO DIE FOR…um, what's his name again?" a soldier blurted out and stopped to talk to the soldier next to him.

"Xeno you nitwit" the other soldier replied, slapping the other on the back before screaming and swinging his weapon around like a lunatic.

"Oh…YEAH FOR THIS XENO GUY!" he shouted again.

"_Idiots…" _Lyra thought and sighed.

She knew she had to tag along with them, but Lyra couldn't bear leaving Xeno, even though he is dead. She removed the arrows that pierced him and kissed him on the forehead. Then she closed his eyes because it was unbearable to her to look at them.

"We'll have that date soon…" she sobbed. "Soon…"

She shed her remaining tears and grasped on her lance. The Feroxi shall pay for taking Xeno and she will avenge him. So, she marched into the city along with the last wave of the Vanguard.

She looked back and hoped for Xeno to stand up and wave her a good luck, but he just laid there. His lifeless body didn't do it wave or do anything at all.

She saw was the snow piling on his face and soon, faded away as the snow buried him away along with the darkness behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The rest of the Valmese soldiers went inside Regna Ferox. It is all going according to plan, but this was a risky one. Robin almost lost one of his old friends and luckily that he opponent he was fighting was injured. He was pretty amazed that a swordsman like that is in the Valmese army. Maybe they were greater than before.

"Gods Robin, that boy sure knows how to wield a sword."

Chrom crouches next to him, watching the Valmese make their way in the city along with Robin. Robin saw the sweat pouring from Chrom's face. How a man can sweat so hard in these conditions, Robin wondered.

"He fought like a demon out there," Chrom trembled in fear, "He took out most of Regna Ferox's finest men by himself. Who is he?"

"Well we won't be finding out until we keep some prisoners" Robin replied. "He is dead anyways, therefore it is pointless to worry about him"

"Yes…You are right" sighed Chrom.

They heard footsteps next to them and came Frederick the Wary. Robin remembered when he first met the Shepherds; when they still had the youth in them. Now everyone he remembers are much older looking, including himself. Frederick is even growing a beard!

"A scout reported the battle in Regna Ferox has begun" Frederick reported.

"Good, shall we start Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, our plan is to ambush them from behind and forced surrender. Let's go!" Robin agreed.

"SHEPHERDS ON ME!" Chrom commanded.

The soldiers rose up from their camouflage posts and started to march inside Regna Ferox.

"Ha, checkmate" Robin chuckled

{~}{~}

Lucina buried her feet within the snow. She kept her sword, the Falchion, close to her as she made her way to Regna Ferox. She wasn't concerned much about the cold; her friends slowed her progress to her destination. However, she was pleased that such determination is in them, following her through a blizzard.

Morgan, Severa, Gerome, Inigo and her cousin Owain travelled along with her, trying to advance through the deep snow. Her sister Cynthia and her Pegasus walked beside Lucina.

"How much longer Morgan 'till we get to Regna Ferox?" Lucina asked Morgan.

"About two miles! Walking through this blizzard makes it feel like a walk in a park!" Morgan replied.

"Always optimistic…" Severa commented.

"No storm can stop the justice down upon the evil!" Owain boasted.

A pile of snow covered his face and he stumbled on a rock and fell on the floor.

"Yeah, Owain is right!" Cynthia cheered, but she also fell on the floor but for no apparent reason.

Gerome sighed in disappointment.

"You guys are idiots, if we fool around too much, we might miss our chance to be in the fight. Minerva hungers for a fight" he growled.

"Excuse me?!" Severa grunted.

"Now now Severa, Gerome, now it's not the best time to argue" Indigo came in, "Gerome, have some respect to the lady" said Inigo.

They both grunted and Lucina couldn't do anything but smile in amusement. She found a cave to her right. A perfect resting place for the night, she thought. She walked up to it and although still cold, it prevents them from getting covered by the snow. Also, it is big enough to fit a Pegasus and a wyvern altogether.

"Let's rest and continue later" she announced.

Everyone, except Gerome, moaned and lay down upon the cave floor.

"I'll gather some wood and make a fire" he said before disappearing into the dark.

Lucina huffed and puffed as the cold exhausted her from her stamina. She held the Falchion and stared at it. Her father entrusted this sword upon her. She cannot disappoint father.

She saw a figure in the distance, which obviously is Gerome carrying wood and dead leaves inside the cave and attempted to start a fire. Eventually, a spark came out and there, the dead leaves engulfed into flames and with it, the wood. Light was emitted throughout the cave and revealed some parts of the darkness outside.

"We need someone to watch" Gerome said.

"I'll be the first watch" Lucina volunteered. "We need to be at full strength before our real battle begins."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'll be knocked out!" Severa said before actually closing her eyes and went fast asleep.

The others did the same. Cynthia's Pegasus came next to Lucina and started to sleep as well. Cynthia slept on top of her Pegasus and was fast asleep as well.

"Get some sleep Gerome" Lucina ordered Gerome.

"Hmph, as you wish" he said before resting upon Minerva.

Lucina gazed into the darkness of the night. She thought about father and how well is he doing. Of course, his greatest tactician Robin is there to help him, as friends. Maybe that's why her friends here join her now; to help her win the war for the sake of Ylisse and peace. Then, her eyes grew weary. She shaked her head to keep herself awake, but couldn't resist the fact that she too is tired from all the marching.

"Maybe…for a bit…" she yawned.

She closed her eyes and slept for a bit. She dreamt about the moments with her father when she was younger; how they spent time together with her mother and Cynthia, how her father trained her, and other moments. Then, a startling crack woke her from her sleep.

Lucina looked into the darkness, having suspicious thoughts that an enemy is there to surprise attack them. The sound wasn't made again. She heard Severa snoring very loud and made Lucina laugh softly.

"_Maybe that is just me…I guess I can—_"

She heard a crackling noise again. Now Lucina is certain that something is out there, but she wasn't sure what it is. She slowly got up and took the Falchion with her. She gently took it out as she walked outside into the terrible blizzard.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Nothing replied her back. The winds died down and Lucina realized that the blizzard had died down.

"_Assassins?_" Lucina wondered.

Then, she heard the crunching of snow in front of her. She readied herself as the two figures approached. They moaned and walked like limping men. However, what surprised her is that they wear Ylissean battle attire.

"Reinforcements? Ah, come my comrades, how far is Regna Ferox from here?" she asked them.

They didn't move and moaned. Then, one raised his head up. Lucina thought she heard the sound of cracking bones.

"Um, sir?"

"GRRRAHHH!" it replied.

The man charged; leaping in the air and swinging his axe around. Valmese soldiers already found them?!

Lucina blocked the attacker's charge and they exchanged blows. Eventually, she slashed her sword three times upon the man's chest and waited for the sound of a falling body. She didn't hear it and turned around. The man was still alive!

"_Impossible!"_ she gasped. "_They are not human!"_

The man turned around and swung the axe. Lucina dodged it. The other soldier soon followed up the other's attack, swinging its sword as soon she dodged the attack. Lucina was caught off guard and she tumbled across the snow.

She quickly stood up and saw the two simultaneously leap at her. She had no choice but to block it with the Falchion. Then, they pressured their weapons down upon her and Lucina didn't have the strength to push them back.

"BLINDING BLADE!"

Owain came and quickly struck his sword upon the two men. They fell backwards and got back up.

"Are you alright Lucina?" asked Owain.

"You have my gratitude Owain!" thanked Lucina.

Morgan went in the fray and took out her tome book.

"THORON!" she chanted and the spell was casted off from her hand.

It hit both of them and they attempted to recover from the attack.

"Move!" yelled Gerome.

He rode Minerva into the fight and he struck one with his axe. Then Severa came in and disposed the other while it was busy fighting Owain. Eventually the unknown men screeched and both turned into a purplish-black gas. Indigo and Cynthia came out of the cave combat ready as well.

"What are those things?" Cynthia gasped.

"Remember that story father used to tell us as a ghost story? Well, they are not ghost stories now…" Lucina gravely said.

"Risen? I thought they were not real!" Cynthia worriedly said.

"If two came...Then, more will come" said Gerome.

"Ha, a bunch of dead people won't group. They'll just moan all day and walk around" Severa grunted.

"Um…Severa? I think Gerome is right…" Inigo disagreed.

Everyone looked out into the dark forest. Red eyes gloomed through the darkness and loud moaning can be heard from them.

"Morgan... Is there another way to Regna Ferox?" Lucina asked.

"No…Either way, we are completely surrounded!" replied Morgan.

Gods, this is not going to end well.

"Well, I guess we will have to fight our way through together!" said Inigo.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"_I'm dead…I can tell. These are divine lights that shine brightly through my eyes no?"_

Xeno opened his eyes. He slowly got up and inspected himself.

"_No arrows on me? How come I still remember who I am or where I was from? That blow to the head will surely make me forget everything and everyone I know…"_

He looked around where he is at. Xeno wondered what place is he in. However, he sensed someone behind him and quickly turned around, seeing a woman behind him.

"So it is true what they say about you" she began. "You truly have that warrior's gift, Xeno. That sense of yours truly amazes me."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Xeno questioned.

The woman circled around him, examining him. Did Xeno ever met someone like her before? Of course not. However, if this is the afterlife, then this is a Goddess she is facing right now. Or so he thought.

"I am Naga, leader of the Divine Dragons" she introduced herself. "I've been watching you young Xeno."

Xeno's eyes widened, but then he grit his teeth and looked away. All his life, he had prayed to the great divine dragon when he needed her the most. However, she never responds.

When his mother was sick, he prayed, yet she still dies. When his father goes to war and he prays to Naga for his return, yet again, she never responds and he dies. He never thought that Naga will appear right in front of his face after his death. Xeno felt the gushing anger inside him, soon expressing it with a frown and clenching his hand into a fist.

"You are wondering why I have come to see you personally" said Naga.

"That is exactly what I am thinking" Xeno growled angrily. "Why are you here?"

"I have a great task for you, which you only can do."

"And what is this task?" asked Xeno.

Naga waved her hand and a projection appeared. It showed cities burning, people running away from fires and better yet, Risen. Gods, Xeno always hated Risen. Not only because they're smelly and annoying to fight, but the cause of his father's death. He thought they were only legends, until he actually did, meet one face to face. Xeno killed the Risen that killed his father. Now he seeks to end them for good.

"A great demon is rising," Naga explained, "Chrom, Robin and their men bravely secured this generation's future with some help. Now this new future we now face will truly destroy all mankind and creatures on it. This time, defeating the demon will make peace within this land for generations to come "

"Why me, out of all the people in Valm and Ylisse, I'm chosen to do this disastrous job?" questioned Xeno.

"You have courage and strength beyond any man and that is what made me chose you to do this mission" answered Naga.

"And why would I do this for you? You never answered my prayers therefore, I would do the same; not answering to your call."

"Some events are controlled by fate," Naga replied, "And sometimes it is beyond my reach. Your parent's deaths were in fate's hands and it was beyond my capabilities."

"Is this beyond your capabilities? Now it is your time to use these 'capabilities' dragon?" Xeno scolded angrily. "Since when you used your powers when the people needed it the most and they prayed constantly to help them in their desperate times? You can't even save my parents so how can you help mankind if you yourself can't even do it?! You…you are a liar! A LIAR, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Xeno started to cry right in front of the Divine Dragon. He couldn't bear to scold her. All of that hatred and sorrow was released from him and yet, what did he succeed? What did he succeed in scolding the only thing that can save this world? Now, they stand there in silence. The tingling noises harmonized into a relaxing melody, calming him down.

"I'll do your bloody work," Xeno finally said, "I'll do it."

Naga nodded and summoned a portal.

"This shall lead you back to your body and back to the mortal realm," said Naga, "However; it will wipe all of your childhood memories clean. Your parents, your friends and those you love dearly shall be forgotten."

Xeno hesitated. He is going to forget Lyra? What happens when he actually meets her one-to-one? How about Matthais; will he remember the good times he had with him? Hopefully his new self isn't going to be a loner. He knew that he had to do it, for the sake of the future of his kind. He'll do it for Lyra, Matthais, and the future of the world. So without any hesitation, he walked slowly towards to the portal.

"Forgot to tell you Xeno, you know Chrom no?"

"The king of the Halidom of Ylisse, what about him?" he said, halting his advance to the portal.

"You must save his daughter, Lucina" said Naga, "And her comrades as well."

"Alright, then I'll be-"

"And your sword shall be exalted and empowered."

"My...sword?"

Xeno quickly pictured his sword. He forged it with silver himself and it resembles the Ragnell. Robin is his role model in tactics, but Ike displayed true swordsmanship, according to the legend, and was his inspiration for swordplay.

At bedtime when he was young, he'll always read the story of a warrior who traveled from the Outrealms and killed thousands with his sword, the Ragnell. The story fascinated him so much, it gave him devotion to sword play all of his life. His father was a great swordsman and taught him how to wield a blade. Of course, his death stopped him from going into the expert part and he was forced to learn everything by himself.

After Xeno had reminisced the memories of his past, he looked at the Divine Dragon. Now he felt regret saying those things to her.

"Thank you…Naga. And…I'm sorry for the things I've said earlier…" Xeno sighed. "I will save those children and then secure a bright future!"

"You are forgiven young warrior. Now go, stop the chaos that will be inflicted upon this land!"

Xeno went into the portal. He saw a great light and felt a force that made him feel like he was torn limb from limb. He cried in agony and the light soon blinded him…

[-{=}~~~~]

The winds howled and gave him a cold sensation. The young man got up, groaning. Then, he looked upon himself and it struck confusion inside him. For some reason, the man didn't know who he was!

"_Name…My name is…"_ the young man thought.

Gods, how can a person not even remember his birth name?! Wait, did he ever have parents? The young man wondered and he stood there trying to identify himself.

"_I remember. Yes, the name is Xeno Escott!" _he told himself. "_My favorite color is blue, I like the country-side and…huh?"_

He realized that he is holding a huge sword. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy for him and it glowed reddish-orange. Suddenly, the winds grew stronger and he shivered.

"_Cold…Cold and dark…Why am I here?_"

Quickly, he grabbed a white cloak and wrapped it around himself. It didn't do much, but at least some parts of his body weren't exposed to the wind.

"Oi, lookie over there," someone yelled out into the night, "A little girlie Ylissean soldier, get'er boys!"

Several men ran across the grounds to his right. They were charging to young girl. And what's worse, they carry weapons!

"_I must save her!"_ thought Xeno. "_They mean to harm her! Or perhaps worse…"_

Immediately, he intercepted the men. He swung his sword and instantly killed three soldiers with one slash. Another attempted to attack him, but Xeno dodged his attack and threw a good uppercut on his chin, knocking the soldier out. Some soldiers came at him from the front, back and sides. They were going to attack him all at once. However, Xeno approached the front units first, knocking them out with ease. Then, he leapt in the air and twirled his sword around, breaking his opponent's weapons or even injuring them. They remaining men backed off.

"If anymore mean to harm this girl, you shall be expecting a trip to the heavens soon enough" warned Xeno.

"It…can't be!" a soldier gasped, "You-You're dead!"

"My condition doesn't concern you. Leave or I'll dig a grave for you ser."

Xeno pointed his blade at his foes. Soon after, the soldiers scurried away like cowards. Xeno then turned to the young girl. She has gray hair and brown eyes. She looks scared and worried like she's going to die. Xeno must know why.

"Your welcome madam," said Xeno, "Now, why are you here?"

"Lucina and the others, they're in trouble!" she began.

"Eh?" he blurted in confusion.

"Luc-Lucina an-and the others are in trouble!" she stuttered.

The name Lucina rang in his head, as he heard the name before. Something inside him is telling that girl is really important.

"Take me to them now, there is no time!" said Xeno.

"But we—"

"No buts alright?" he beamed.

The young girl hesitated, but then nodded. She ran into the dark forest and Xeno followed her.

"_Funny…It's like…I said that to someone before…_" thought Xeno.

[-{=}~~~~]

"_Huff…Puff…"_ Lucina breathed heavily.

Lucina held her Falchion tighter. She wondered how many Risen had she killed; maybe ten, or twenty, or even perhaps fifty? No, probably a hundred Risen laid waste on the ground now because of her. No matter the exaggeration, Lucina knew that she killed a bunch of them. And to make the day more pleasant than ever, more Risen are coming.

"This…is…tiring…" croaked Owain. "But a hero is never idle!"

"Nice…one Owain, but...It's not the time…" Inigo drawled.

"Gods, these dead guys are annnooooyyying!" Severa complained. "How many are there exactly?"

"I can't calculate their numbers, but it seemed to decrease" answered Morgan.

"That's good," Lucina sighed, "Cynthia, I need you to…sister?"

Lucina looked around for her little sister. Oh gods, she's missing!

"CYNTHIA!" Lucina called her name "Oh gods…no…"

"We'll deal with that later Lucina!" Gerome shouted. "We need to focus what's ahead of us you idiot!"

"Hey hey now Gerome, respect" reminded Inigo.

"I ain't thinking about respect when I'm about to die!" snarled Gerome.

Minerva snarled as more Risen came closer.

"Is this the end?" Morgan yelped.

"If it is, then I'll gladly die alongside my friends!" Inigo declared.

"Right!" everyone chorused.

The Risen moaned and slowly made their way through the deep snow. Everyone readied themselves as the Risen picked up their pace and eventually charged.

Lucina yelled as she knows that this would be the end for her. Then something came down soaring and it landed in front of them. It's…a man?! He looks like the same age as Lucina.

"I…hate Risen…" he said.

He stepped forward and unraveled his long blade. He's going to fight the Risen all by himself?! He's mad! However, the way his sword glowed seem something strange to her.

"I'll handle this" the young man growled.

He courageously leapt at a group of Risen. With a single slash, he wiped out a whole bunch of them. Two Risen approached his, swinging their weapons at him. He parried all their strikes and he managed to kill one of them. He disarmed the other, kicked him in the gut then put the sword through its back. The rest of Risen behind them began to charge. He killed them all like they were just flies.

"Am-Amazing!" said Owain. "This is child's play for him!"

"Show off" snorted Severa.

At the end, there was nothing left; only the purple gas that was emitted from the dead corpses. The young man sheathed the sword onto his back and turned to face them.

"You have my gratitude sir…" thanked Lucina. "Do you have a name?"

He slowly turned around, looking at her in the eyes.

"My name…Is Xeno Escott…" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The soldiers of Ylisse and Regna Ferox cheered as the army of Valm surrendered and forfeited their weapons as they were being chained up to put into a prison camp. Most of the Ylissean and Regna Ferox's soldiers smite the Valmese with rocks or foul words. Chrom wasn't pleased, but it is what they deserved. At least the bloodshed has ended, for now. He turned to Robin.

"Great job Robin," Chrom complemented him, "Looks like this Xeno person was outsmarted. No tactician is great as you my friend."

"Seems so," replied Robin, "The soldiers reported no tactician in the Valmese army during the fight. I guessed he retreated."

"Ha, too bad he never seen the shame of his defeat!" boasted Chrom.

"Seems like it" said Robin.

Chrom turned to the entrance of Regna Ferox. He looked at the piles of bodies that were lines up outside. There was one body that was covered up along with the others. The person is a woman and she has long, blue hair…

"_Lucina!_" Chrom blurted out.

"Wait, wasn't she with us before?!" Robin gasped. "Oh gods, the blizzard might have separated us from her!"

Chrom looked for Frederick through the crowd of soldiers. Gods, where is he?

"Your grace" a voice said behind him.

"BAWH!" screamed Chrom.

Frederick was right behind him the entire time! Chrom straightened himself and said "Get a group of men and search the forest for Lucina!"

"Yes milord" Frederick said before leaving.

Chrom felt the guilt inside him. How can he forget his own daughter? Oh, Sumia is going to be mad if she finds out.

"She's going to be alright Chrom," Robin said, "You personally trained her. She won't go down that easily."

"I…guess your right" he sighed.

Chrom watched Frederick and a company of soldiers ride out into the night with torches in their hands. Hopefully, Robin is right…

{~}{~}{~}

Lucina gasped as the young man revealed his name. Xeno Escott, the so famed tactician of the Valmese?! Not only he is a tactician, but he displayed amazing swordplay. Lucina readied herself but it was pointless; if he can clear those Risen with one swing, he can do the same to them.

"Uh, what is your name again?" asked Severa.

"Xeno…Escott milady" repeated the young man.

"GAWDS, today had to be the craziest day!" she shouted.

Morgan shook her head in disapproval and seemed to relaxed a bit.

"You said your name with uncertainty," Morgan pointed out, "You guys, he saved us for a reason. He seems like he doesn't want to toy with us."

"TAKE THE WOMEN IF IT PLEASES YOU SER!" Inigo yelled.

Every girl, including Lucina, stared at Inigo with a frown.

"Hey now, I tried to convince him" Ingio confessed.

Xeno shook his head and sheathed his sword onto his back.

"She sent me here…" said Xeno, "Her name is…Name…is…"

"Someone sent you here to kill us?" questioned Gerome, "You look confused, but I won't buy it! Never trust a Valmese"

"I think he is confused" sighed Morgan. "Maybe he has amnesia."

"I don't know…But I…Wait, that girl with the gray hair…"

"Wait…you can't mean…"

"SISTER!"

Cynthia came running to Lucina and hugged her tightly; too tightly perhaps…

"LUCINA, I'M SORRY!" Cynthia bawled.

"What are you sorry for?" Lucina chuckled.

Lucina looked at Xeno. Did he save her from that Risen?

"Men with red cloaks tried to kill her, I saved her" explained Xeno, "Then, Risen got in the way and I killed them."

Cynthia nodded.

"I managed to escape the Risen but as soon I got to Regna Ferox, some men ambushed me," Cynthia agreed, "He told me that he'll help. I didn't trust him at first, but it seemed he saved our skins!"

Lucina released her hug from Cynthia and approached Xeno. His gray eyes stared at her and they don't look frightening, but they're those eyes that calm you at first sight.

"Thank you, you have fought for Ylisse and saved all of our lives" she said.

"Your welcome," he replied, "And, what is Ylisse? You also mentioned Valmese…"

"Well, you just killed men that were Valmese; the ones that tried to kill Cynthia here," said Morgan, "And the ones you saved are Ylisse."

"So…the lady wants me to fight for Ylisse…" blurted Xeno.

"What lady, what is she like?" questioned Lucina.

"I…She has—"

"HOLD THERE!"

Lucina saw Frederick and a group of men riding towards them in the distance.

"Brace yourself, reinforcements have ARRIVED!" cheered Owain.

"Like they could've have came before, ugh" pouted Severa.

Frederick approached them and got off his horse.

"You must be cold milady" he said, taking off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you…Frederick" said Lucina.

He turned to Xeno with a confused look on his face.

"And who is this man? State your name and which side you fight" questioned Frederick.

"My name is—"

"He's the one who saved our lives Frederick," Lucina quickly interrupted, "The Risen surrounded us and he…He killed all of them."

"Risen? And by the Gods we thought they were gone" said Frederick gritting his teeth. "Young sir, I thank you for protecting the princess. I failed my duties as a knight and—"

"She's a princess?!" exclaimed Xeno.

He bowed in respect as soon as he heard that. Severa walked up to Lucina.

"Ugh get up and clear your act already!" whispered Severa. "Lucina, are you daft? He's trying to get your favor so he can just backstab you!"

"Beg pardon, but did I hear backstabbing?" came in Frederick. "You were referring to this boy, no?"

Severa grunted. "Well of—"

"Of course he is not. That is what you are trying to say right Severa?" Lucina elbowed Severa and Severa cleared her throat.

"Er...Yeah, that is what I was going to say" she corrected.

"Well then, I must bring him to your father. He will be glad to have this man explain what has happened here. Come milady, you must sit upon my horse and return to the encampment. You need it" Frederick said before taking Xeno in the arm.

Lucina looked at the others. They glanced back with uncertainty. Hopefully, her father will spare the man…

{~}{~}{~}

"YOU ARE WHO?"

Chrom started to tremble in fear. The famed tactician of the Valmese stands before him in his tent. Not only that, he claims to incapacitate several Risen with one swing of his sword. Well, that sword on his back sure is large and yet it reminded him of Priam…

"I am Xeno Escott" the young man repeated.

"If you are, then why come here?" Frederick questioned.

"The lady…Told me about a man named Chrom…" he stammered.

Robin looked at Chrom.

"Chrom remember when you found me in the field years ago?" Robin started.

"Yes, I remember it well" replied Chrom.

"Well, I think the same thing that happened to me happened to Xeno; he probably came the same way like me and forgot all of his memories."

Frederick glanced at Xeno carefully.

"If that is true…Then we can use him to fight our cause" assumed Chrom.  
>"Milord, what is this is all just an act? What if he is trying to trick us?" Frederick put out.<p>

"Well, that's what you said about Robin, look at him now" chuckled Chrom.

Chrom looked at Xeno and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have saved my daughters and fight for Ylisse, would you join us fighting Valm?" Chrom asked.

"If lady said to fight with the man Chrom, so be it" agreed Xeno. "When do we begin destroying red cloaks?"

"We just need a few days to recover our numbers, and then we'll march out" replied Chrom.

"Then for the mean time, may I be part of your Kingsguard?" he proposed.

Frederick shook his head in disapproval.

"You are not—"

"Frederick it's alright, let him be," said Chrom, "This is how he'll gain my trust."

Frederick didn't seem to like it, but he agreed to what I had to say.

"_I don't trust him as well, but if he truly wants to fight for Ylisse's cause, then he's an ally in my eyes"_ Chrom thought.

Xeno and Robin walked with Chrom as they made their way back to their camps near Regna Ferox.

"Um Xeno, I think it is best if you change your name" Robin suggested.

"Why so?" asked Xeno.

"There are some who…dislike your name" explained Robin.

"Well, then, call me Alfred then" Xeno replied.

"Doesn't that sound a bit plain? Perhaps Zeke or Xandar will make you stand out more" said Chrom.

"…Xandar then…" Xeno agreed. "But only call me that when others are around."

"Sure thing" chuckled Chrom.

The three of them walked out into the darkness along with the Ylisse army. Then, Chrom saw the sun suddenly rise from the mountains. He smelled something foul and realized the stench came from him.

_ "I guess I'll be needing a bath __before__ I sleep"_ Chrom sighed.


End file.
